One Percent of Anything (2016)
Details *'Title:' 1%의 어떤것 / 1%ui Eotteon-geot *'Also known as:' 1% of Anything / One Percent of Something *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 32 / 16 *'Broadcast network:' Oksusu / Dramax *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Sep-30 to 2016-Nov-21 / 2016-Oct-05 to 2016-Nov-24 *'Air time:' Friday to Monday 0:00 / Wednesday & Thursday 21:00 *'Viewership ratings:' Seoul=3.437% (Nielsen Korea, Seoul, women 30-49) *'Original Soundtrack:' One Percent of Anything (2016) OST *'Related TV shows:' One Percent of Anything (MBC, 2003) Synopsis Jae In, a ruthless son from a wealthy family starts seeing an elementary school teacher, who he has never seen before, on a ten month contract engagement, so that he could inherit the asset as written on his grandfather’s will. 'One Percent of Anything' is a romance drama depicting what happens to the pair during the fake engagement. -- HanCinema Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/dLehf60huFo User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ha Suk Jin as Lee Jae In (32) *Jun So Min as Kim Da Hyun (26) ;Jae In's family *Joo Jin Mo as Lee Gyu Chul (Jae In's grandfather) (70) *Lee Kan Hee as Kang Se Hee (Jae In's mother) (50) *Lee Hae In (이해인) as Soo Jung (Jae In's sister) (21) *Kim Hyung Min as Min Tae Ha (Jae In's cousin) (32) *Kim Min Sang as Min Hyuk Joo (Tae Ha's father) (50) *Kim Shi Young (김시영) as Lee Soo Young (Tae Ha's mother) (50) ;Other people around Jae In *Kim Sun Hyuk as Park Hyung Joon (Jae In's friend) (32) *Seo Eun Chae as Han Joo Hee (Jae In's ex-fiance) (32) ;Da Hyun's family *Lee Sang Hoon (이상훈) as Kim Jin Man (Da Hyun's father) (50) *Lee Young Sook (이영숙) as Jung Mi Jung (Da Hyun's mother) (50) ;Other people around Da Hyun *Baek Seung Hun as Kang Ji Soo (21) *Im Do Yoon as Jung Hyun Jin (Da Hyun's friend) (26) *Choi Sung Jae as Jung Sun Woo (Hyun Jin's half-brother) (32) ;SH Alpenzia Hotel Staff *Jo Jae Ryong as Kang Dong Suk (30s) *Park Jin Joo as Han Yoo Kyung *Kim Doo Hee (김두희) as Choi Chang Soo Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Godin Media, iHQ Inc. *'Director:' Kang Chul Woo *'Original writing / Screenwriter:' Hyun Go Woon *'Distributors:' iHQ Inc., SK Telecom Recognitions *'2017 Korea Cable TV Awards:' Grand Prize Awards in New Media Category Notes *This is a pre-produced drama. *Filming began June 6 and finished August 16, 2016. *This drama is a remake of the hit 2003 Korean drama One Percent of Anything starring Kang Dong Won and Kim Jung Hwa. *Initially was planned to be broadcasted by MBC. However, due to few conditions did not match, it move to DramaX instead. *This drama also aired on Oksusu, a mobile app from September 30th with 32 episodes. It's airs a week earlier than TV Version. *A fan meeting was hold to celebrate the 5 million views of this drama on Oksusu. Episode Ratings See One Percent of Anything (2016)/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:Dramax Category:Oksusu